On Line
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Un salón de chat y lo que puede estar detrás de eso.


**ON LINE**

Autores: Macgirl, Karenmv9  
Temas: Sam/Jack, Romance, Humor

Spoilers: No.

Renuncia: estos personajes no son míos, son de propiedad de la MGM, y por supuesto, de los actores que tan bien los encarnan para nosotros en la pantalla.

Dedicatoria: a Karen, que sin ella este fanfic no hubiera sido posible.

Publicado por primera vez en 2006

*********************

Sam estaba, como de costumbre, sentada frente a su laptop, tratando de completar el análisis de los datos de su último experimento. Pero esta vez, estaba aburrida.

Los resultados no habían mostrado nada, ni algo bueno ni algo malo, simplemente no decían nada útil, y eso la molestaba mucho, porque había sido tiempo perdido.

Entonces decidió que el análisis esperaría, y entro a leer su correo electrónico.

Un nuevo mensaje invitándola a unirse a un sitio nuevo de chat y foros para miembros de la Fuerza Aérea llamó su atención.

Decidió que podía ser interesante y siguió el link al salón de chat.

Escogió su nickname sin pensarlo mucho: Flygirl  
_  
__Sala de chat:_

-Survelliance SF - llega la mayor y le dice al coronel, "Sr, espere" y yo pienso por fin saldrán juntos..

- BestAirman - y que pasó entonces?? que hicieron??

-Survelliance SF - Nada..como siempre los interrumpen con alguna misión importante..

- BestAirman - oohh ya entiendo... bueno, pero no me dirás que eso dos no tienen nada..

Sam veía el curso de las conversaciones y sonreía de pensar que hombres entrenados para el combate estuvieran acá chismoseando como viejas.

-hotcapitan- hey Flygirl!!!!!!

- Flygirl - hola

- Flygirl - en realidad eres un capitán?

-hotcapitan-así es, te gustaría que te enseñara mi "arma" Flygirl???

¿Qué clase de idiota es este?, pensó Sam al leer esa línea.

- John55 - hey más respeto! ¿dónde cree que está?

Sam sonrió al ver que tal vez si había alguien con quien poder hablar acá, en forma normal al menos.

- Flygirl - no te preocupes, no todo el mundo puede comportarse como si fuera adulto : )

- John55 - hola flygirl ¿de dónde eres?

- Flygirl - estoy en Colorado ahora mismo

Sam pensó que no era buena idea dar demasiada información, así que optó por hacer ella las preguntas.

- Flygirl - y tu donde estas?

- John55 - también estoy en Colorado

-hotcapitan- hey Johnsito, buscate otra chica esta es mía.

- Flygirl - no soy chica de nadie payaso!

Sam envió un mensaje privado a John55.

- Flygirl - pasemos a un salón privado ¿te parece?

-John55- sweet!

Sam se asombró al leer eso, pero pensó que no podía ser posible que... en realidad no sería... no, no podía ser.

_Salón Privado:_

- Flygirl - ahora si, nos hemos librado del inmaduro supuesto capitán ese

-John55-Si no puedo creer que admitan a esa clase de personas en la Fuerza

- Flygirl - si, bueno, hay de todo un poco, ¿cuál es tu rango?, digo, si no te molesta decirme

-John55- Coronel, y el tuyo???????

Sam se asombró aún más. Un Coronel en este asunto del chat!!

¿Que hacía? ¿Decía su rango de verdad?. Bueno, que importaba, igual no lo sabría nunca.

- Flygirl - Soy científica

Sam se decidió por no poner los rangos en la mitad de la conversación, suficiente tenía con tener que usarlos todos los días en la base.

-John55- mmm...no me gustan los científicos pero tú pareces linda.

- Flygirl - oh! bueno, gracias supongo... pero... ¿por qué no te gustan los científicos?

-John55- Mucho bla bla bla y nada de acción

- Flygirl - pues déjame decirte que has conocido pocos científicos, y por supuesto yo no soy así

- Flygirl - me gusta la acción sabes, el trabajo de campo y si es necesario, el combate

-John55- a si????

- Flygirl - pues si

-John55- me recuerdas a una Mayor que conozco...

Sam empezaba a aburrirse de ese Coronel, justo cuando leyó eso.

Había quedado con la boca completamente abierta mirando a la pantalla.

- Flygirl - una mayor?? y porque?

Preguntó tratando de confirmar sus sospechas.

-John55- Si, también es científica, pero no hablemos de ella, mejor háblame de ti, como eres??? Tus gustos????

Sam estaba casi segura de que era él, pero algo le decía que no era posible primero que nada porque Jack no se llevaba con las computadoras, eran como agua y aceite.

- Flygirl - bueno... tengo el cabello rubio, no soy ni muy alta ni muy baja, normal diría yo... ¿y tú? ¿cómo eres?

-John55- Mi cabello es un poco gris... bueno muy gris, soy alto y me encantan los Simpsons

- Oh Dios mio!! - gritó Sam en su laboratorio, por suerte vacío. - Es él!!, es el Coronel!! -

-John55- También me gusta la cerveza e ir a pescar…

Se sintió de repente intimidada de saber que estaba hablando con él, y que, por lo visto, él no sabía con quien hablaba.

- Flygirl - a mí me gustan las motocicletas, pero no me gusta mucho ir a pescar

-John55- , nadie quiere venir a pescar a mi Cabaña en Minessota, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez a ti si te gustara pescar....

Sam sonrió al leer eso. No había nada que quisiera más que irse con él...

-Flygirl- como es eso de que nadie quiere ir contigo a pescar? no estás casado o tienes novia?

-John55- no, soy divorciado y tampoco salgo con nadie en este momento

- Flygirl - oh lo siento mucho, es decir, que seas divorciado...

- Flygirl - en verdad no sales con nadie? fue hace poco lo de tu divorcio?

-John55- no ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Flygirl- ya veo, pero tienes que rehacer tu vida, discúlpame que suene como entrometida

Sam suspiró de pensar en lo mucho que quisiera poder ser ella quien le ayudara a hacerlo.

-John55- créeme que me gustaría hacerlo...está esta chica que es el ser humano mas fenomenal que he conocido pero...

Sam sintió un nudo en la garganta al leer estas palabras de él. ¿Conocía a una chica?

-Flygirl- pero qué??

En ese momento apareció una figura en su puerta, y Sam reaccionó como toda una adolescente, cerrando rápidamente la ventana del chat.

- Hola Sam - dijo Daniel sonriendo mientras entraba.

- Hola Daniel - respondió ella nerviosa.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó él al verla.

- Si, claro, ¿por qué lo dices? - dijo Sam

- Es que estás como un poco enrojecida... - dijo Daniel tocando la frente de Sam para asegurarse que no fuera cosa de fiebre.

- Daniel estoy bien - dijo Sam levantándose de la silla y empezando a caminar, en apariencia buscando algo, pero trataba de disimular frente a su amigo.

- De acuerdo, te creo - dijo él - vengo a buscarte para que vayamos a comer -

Sam sintió un ligero ataque de pánico de pensar que tendría que ver a Jack ahí como siempre lo hacían, cuando comieran todos juntos, pero luego recordó que ella sabía, pero él no.

- Muy bien, vamos - le dijo a Daniel y se fueron los dos a la cafetería de la base.

Sam y Daniel entraron a la cafetería y vieron a Teal'c comiendo, pero Jack aún no llegaba.

Se quedó en el chat, pensó Sam.

Tomaron su comida y cuando se sentaban, apareció el Coronel, sonriente los saludó.

- Hola chicos - dijo Jack

- Señor - dijo Sam devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras que Daniel y Teal'c seguían comiendo y apenas hicieron un gesto con la mano y Teal'c con la cabeza.

Jack buscó su comida y se sentó al lado de Teal'c, justo en frente de Sam.

- Hey Carter, ¿que averiguaste de los nintendos o como se llamen? -

- nintendos señor? - preguntó ella sin comprender, porque su mente al verlo, automáticamente había recordado sus palabras en el chat: conocía a una chica...

Jack la miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas más.

Y Sam entonces recordó de qué hablaba él.

- ¿Los neutrinos? - preguntó ella - los que estaba... ¿investigando? -

- si, los nintendos, ¿qué te sucede Carter? te ves distraída.-

Sam sonrió un poco al escucharlo decirlo mal otra vez.

- Nada señor, estoy bien - respondió ella tratando de disimular.

- Yo le pregunté lo mismo hace un rato - dijo Daniel - creo que deberías ir a ver a Janet -

- Estoy bien Daniel - dijo Sam con firmeza.

- Muy bien Carter, si tu lo dices, pero que estés despistada no es normal en ti, si sigues así vas a ver a la doctora y eso es una orden - dijo Jack amablemente pero muy preocupado.

- Si señor - respondió Sam seriamente.

Terminaron de comer y cada uno se fue rumbo a sus ocupaciones.

Sam regresó al laboratorio, pero no pudo conectarse de nuevo, porque tenía trabajo pendiente, y luego de eso, una reunión con el General Hammond.

Llegó la noche y decidió que se iba a descansar a su casa, se cambió y se fue.

Llegó a su casa y comió algo rápido. No pudo resistir la tentación y corrió a su computadora para entrar al chat de nuevo.  
_  
__Sala de chat:_

Sam conectó y miró los nombres de los participantes en el chat.

El que buscaba no estaba ahí...

Se disponía a desconectarse, algo desanimada por no haber encontrado a quien, ella estaba segura, era Jack.

- John55- ha iniciado sesión...

Sam sintió un sobresalto al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla.

-Flygirl- hola John55

Lo saludó Sam en un salón privado.

- John55- hola linda como estas??

-Flygirl- yo muy bien, me alegra verte, ¿y tu como estas?

Sam se sonrojaba de pensar que, en realidad estaba hablando con Jack. Así que se decidió a comprobar algunas cosas y conocerlo mejor.

- John55- muy bien, con un poco de papeleo que hacer…

-Flygirl- ohh! tienes un trabajo de oficina entonces...

-Flygirl- por cierto, disculpa por mi súbita partida la última vez pero me llamaron de urgencia

- John55- No hay problema, yo también tenía un compromiso que atender..

-Flygirl- tendrías alguna cita? no me dirás que no tienes alguna chica por ahí que te busque...

- John55- Bueno chicas que me busquen si tengo..

- John55-...pero no la que me interesa…

-Flygirl- es la misma de la que me contaste... ¿cierto?

- John55- si la misma, es inteligente y sexy…

-Flygirl- en verdad te gusta bastante, según lo que dices…

- John55- la verdad creo que lo que siento por ella es mucho más que una simple atracción..

Sam sintió un dolor intenso al oír a Jack hablar con tanta pasión de aquella mujer que desconocía.

-Flygirl- entonces estás enamorado... cuéntame cómo es ella

Tenía que saber quién era la mujer que se quedaría con el corazón de Jack en un segundo. Aquella que él deseaba, pero que era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no devolverle sus sentimientos.

- John55- Pues tiene los ojos azules más hermosos que eh visto en mi vida, ver su sonrisa es la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana...

- John55- ella es la razón por la que respiro...

Sam sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿En qué momento Jack O'Neill se había enamorado tanto de alguien?

-Flygirl- hace cuanto que la conoces?

- John55- La conozco desde hace varios años..Pero se que lo nuestro no puede ser...y tal vez deba tratar de continuar con mi vida...no se, conocer a alguien... me dijiste que eras soltera cierto??

-Flygirl- si, aunque... yo también tengo mis ojos en un amor imposible

-Flygirl- pero me gustaría conocerte mejor : )

- John55- Pues los dos no vivimos muy lejos, te interesaría salir a cenar conmigo???

Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, ricura..., pensó Sam.

Pero era algo arriesgado encontrarse con él en la realidad.

-Flygirl- Y cómo se que no eres un asesino en serie o algo por el estilo?

-Flygirl- es una broma John, me encantaría salir contigo

- John55- : )

- John55- Que te parece este fin de semana???

Sam se sintió paralizar del pánico. ¿¿Este fin de semana??

-Flygirl- no se si pueda, algunas veces se me presentan cosas de último minuto y... te enviaré un mensaje confirmándote, ¿te parece?

Sam pensó que no era justo que ella supiera quién era él, pero Jack ignorara quien era la que hablaba en lugar de Flygirl.

- John55- OK, conozco un lugar donde sirven las mejores carnes asadas de todo Colorado...

-Flygirl- O'Malleys?

- John55- Si, ya has estado ahí??? es un lugar genial.

-Flygirl- si, es un buen lugar...

-Flygirl- debo confesarte algo, te mentí con lo de mi ocupación, no soy científica

-Flygirl- es decir, si soy científica pero... tengo un rango

-Flygirl- soy Mayor

Sam se sintió como la peor persona del universo por jugar con él de esa manera.

-Flygirl- lo siento mucho

- John55- Oh vamos, no me puedes decir que lo sientes, creí que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien podía tener una relación normal... pero creo que no es así..

-Flygirl- tengo un rango menor al tuyo... no quise que eso afectara la forma en que me vieras... me equivoque, lo siento...señor...

Sam sintió ganas de llorar, y pensó que lo mejor era terminar con el asunto del chat. Nada bueno saldría de esto.

-Flygirl- adiós...

- John55- espera...aun no...por favor.

-Flygirl- es mejor que dejemos el asunto así, busca a esa chica que tanto amas, no pierdas tu tiempo acá...

- John55- No puedo ir a buscar a Sam, es mi 2IC!

-Flygirl- Sam?

Sam no podía creerlo. Era de ella de quien hablaba Jack, era ella!!!.

- John55- Si, su nombre es Samantha Carter, Mayor Samantha Carter...

-Flygirl- creo que... la conozco...

- John55- la conoces???

-Flygirl- pero sabes que... ella está enamorada de alguien...

- John55- Sam enamorada de alguien??

Sam pensó que no era justo con él, pero pensó también que era una buena forma de decirle lo que sentía.

-Flygirl- es un hombre que conoce desde hace muchos años, que ella describe como la persona más valiente y dedicada que ha visto

- John55- Lo sabía, no se cómo pude pensar que una mujer tan maravillosa como ella sentiría algo por mi…

- John55- Espero que él la sepa valorar…

-Flygirl- tú debes conocerlo...

- John55- trabaja en la base?

Sam tomó un gran respiro. Le diría y dejaría que las cosas se resolvieran de una vez.

- Flygirl- Si

- John55- Alguien que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo y que trabaja con ella... ?

-john55- spacemonkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Flygirl- que?? no! Daniel no!

-Flygirl- se llama Jack...es su oficial al mando...

-john55- yo?? Sam me quiere a mi? Samantha Carter la mujer más maravillosa del mundo me quiere a mi?

-Flygirl- sabía que eras tu...

- Flygirl - Señor...

Sam sonreía, imaginando la cara de Jack.

Estaba a un minuto de apagar el laptop y correr a casa de Jack. Pero sabía que aunque le revelara sus sentimientos, nada podría pasar entre los dos.

-john55- Carter???

-Flygirl- si señor... soy yo...

-john55- Carter…que...yo

_-john55- ha abandonado la conversación…_

Sam entristeció de pensar que esa había sido su última oportunidad y que Jack estaba enojado con ella por su estúpido jueguito del Chat.

Suspirando profundamente, apagó su laptop y miro con melancolía a su alrededor. Sola como estaba ahora, así estaría por el resto de su vida. Ya prácticamente estaba acostumbrada.

- Que patética vida Samantha – se dijo a si misma mientras iba entrando a su habitación. Se cambió y se preparó para dormir, una pijama de pantalón y una camiseta fueron su opción más cómoda.

Entonces recordó aquella película que hacía mucho quería ver de nuevo, y que justo esa noche repetían en la televisión, así que se acomodó en el sofá y encendió el aparato.

Un rato después, Sam se secaba las lágrimas y aún no terminaba la película.

- Que suerte tienen... - decía Sam hablando sola - al menos ellos si son felices -

Jack se encontraba frente a la casa de Sam, llevaba varios minutos tratando de decidir qué hacer.

Si hacia lo que tenía pensado cuando salió de su casa no habría marcha atrás, pondría en riesgo su carrera y la de Sam, pero ya no podía mas con ese sentimiento no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla

Simplemente no podía seguir si ella no estaba a su lado, así que se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre…

--------------------------------------------------

Sam veía la película con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba una manta cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió dispuesta a insultar a quien tocara a su puerta en ese momento. Cuando la abrió, se encontró de frente con la última persona que se había imaginado. Jack O'Neill.

Sam lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Coronel... - atinó a decirle.

- Carter, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Jack con una expresión seria que provocó que Sam sintiera un escalofrío recorrerla.

Ella apenas asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Jack caminó un par de pasos y se giró para mirar de frente a Sam.

- Wow!! No puedo creer lo sexy que te ves en pijama - le dijo Jack a una muy sorprendida Samantha Carter

- ¿Señor?... - preguntó Sam con los ojos abiertos del impacto. Ella podría jurar que él estaba furioso por el asunto del chat. Porque ella lo había engañado...

- Vamos Carter, deja a un lado el señor -

- No puedo, es mi oficial al mando - dijo ella bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

- Vine aquí a hablar con Samantha, no con la Mayor Carter. -

Sam suspiró profundo.

- Se...Jack - corrigió - si es por lo del chat yo le debo una explicación... -

- Así es, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante sobre nuestra conversación en el chat.. -

- ¿Pregunta? - susurró con temor ella - ¿qué? -

- Cómo se te ocurrió ese nickname tan genial? - dijo Jack con una mirada que provocó que otro escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Sam.

- ¿Flygirl? - le preguntó Sam asombrada.

- Solo se me ocurrió... - le dijo nerviosamente.

Jack sonrió al ver a Sam tan nerviosa con su presencia y decidió que ya no podía aguantar más.

- En realidad he venido a decirte algo muy, muy simple...Te Amo. -

Sam lo miró completamente extasiada.

- Todo lo que dijiste de mí en el chat... ¿es verdad? - preguntó Sam acercándose más a él.

- ¿Cuando dije que eres el ser humano mas fenomenal que he conocido? -

Sam se sonrojó a más no poder - Si... -

- Todo lo que dije antes es verdad.. - Dijo Jack mientas colocaba sus manos sobre el rostro de Sam y cerraba el espacio que había entre ellos.

- Lo que yo dije también lo es... - susurró Sam mirándolo fijamente.

Jack se acercó más a ella, pero fue Sam quien lo tomó con una mano de la nuca y la otra de la cintura y finalmente, lo besó.

Definitivamente era la mejor sensación del mundo, pensó Sam, no podía aún creer que lo estaba besando, a Jack, el hombre más sexy que conocía.

Despacio se separó de él, dejando un segundo sus labios.

- Pensabas en realidad que no me fijaría en ti... - le dijo sonriendo, y Jack asintió con la cabeza.

- No tiene idea de lo sexy que eres... - afirmó Sam, y ante la mirada asombrada de Jack que se sonrojaba al oírla, ella lo volvió a besar, abrazándolo fuertemente.

**F I N**


End file.
